LOVE STORY
by Kimeyopta
Summary: "oppa, apa alasanmu mendekatiku, selalu berbuat baik dan melindungiku selama ini jika akhirnya seperti ini" "maaf, aku tak bisa menganggapmu lebih dari seorang dongsaeng. Sekali lagi maafkan aku telah membuat kau menaruh hatimu padaku terlalu dalam" - Krystal & Minhyuk story


Chapter 1 : Pertemuan Pertama.

.

.

.

**FF ini murni milik saya**

**No plagiat, no bash!**

**Don't like don't read**

.

.

.

_Semua sudut pandang cerita adalah sudut pandang Soojung -Krystal-._

"oppa, apa alasanmu mendekatiku, selalu berbuat baik dan melindungiku selama ini jika akhirnya seperti ini" "maaf, aku tak bisa menganggapmu lebih dari seorang dongsaeng. Sekali lagi maafkan aku telah membuat kau menaruh hatimu padaku terlalu dalam"

**LOVE STORY**

07.15

Woaaaa~ ottokhe? Aku kesiangan dan sudah terlambat 15 menit! Ini hari pertamaku menjalani Masa Orientasi Siswa dibangku Sekolah Menengah Atas. Harusnya aku sudah berada disekolah 15 menit yang lalu. Tapi ini~ aaarrggg semua karena Jessica Eonni. Ia tak membangunkanku dan main pergi kerja begitu saja tanpa membangunkanku! Mungkin ini hari pertamanya juga untuk bekerja. Jika eomma dan appa kembali dari California, akan kuadukan dia pada mereka.

Yaampun, bahkan kepala sekolah sudah memberikan kata sambutannya. Aku mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam barisan. Semoga saja tidak ketahuan. Huuuffft~ aku berhasil masuk barisan dan tidak ketahuan.

"kau ketahuan" aku terkejut ketika sebuah suara masuk ke gendang telingaku. Aku menoleh kebelakang. Astagaaa~ dia sunbaeku. Dia hanya menampilkan sebuah senyuman diwajahnya. Aku membalasnya dengan kikuk. Bagaimana ini?

"Jung Soo Jung" dia membaca name tagku lalu memandangku dari atas sampai bawah. Aku hanya bisa menunduk. "kau~" belum selesai berbicara, tiba-tiba namanya dipanggil. Sepertinya ia akan berpidato. Aku mengikuti kemana ia pergi dan benar saja ia akan berpidato. Rupanya dialah ketuanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Kang Minhyuk imnida. Senang bertemu dengan siswa dan siswi baru Daegu Senior High School. Saya harap selama 3 hari ini kalian mematuhi para sunbae dan tentunya diharapkan kalian untuk datang tepat waktu" disaat itulah tiba-tiba mata kami bertemu. Dia menyinggungku. Tenang saja aku tak akan terlambat lagi. "ikuti kegiatan hari ini dengan enjoy. Jangan tegang sebab sunbae kalian tidak akan berbuat jahat pada kalian. Selamat mengikuti masa orientasi siswa yang pertama. Nama kalian sudah ditempel dikelas masing-masing setelah itu ikuti sunbae masing-masing. Gamsahamnida" setelah ia mengakhiri pidatonya, semua siswa dan siswi baru bertepuk tangan.

"kecuali kau, kau ikut denganku setelah ini" aku terkejut lagi, kapan dia sudah berada dibelakangku? Aku hanya mengangguk sekali. Apalagi yang akan terjadi padaku nanti? Kurasa hari ini aku benar-benar sial.

Saat semua sudah bubar dan menuju kelas masing-masing, aku masih diam mematung dan tentu saja masih dalam pengawasan Minhyuk sunbae. "ikut aku" lalu Minhyuk sunbae berjalan duluan dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kami sampai dipekarangan sekolah. Banyak sekali daun kering berjatuhan dan perasaanku tidak enak. "sekarang kumpulkan semua daun yang jatuh. Jumlahnya harus pas sesuai tahun ini, 2014" bingo! Tebakanku benar. Haruskah? Oh God. "silahkan" lalu Minhyuk Sunbae duduk disalah satu bangku yang terdapat di pekarangan sekolah ini. Aku segera mengambil sebuah plastik lalu mengumpulkan daun kering yang berjatuhan itu dan pasti dalam pengawasan Minhyuk sunbae.

Beberapa saat kemudian, "lanjutkan kerjaanmu. Aku mau mengontrol yang lain" ucapnya lalu berjalan meninggalkanku, "dan jangan mengeluh!" teriaknya dari jauh.

Ketika Minhyuk sunbae benar-benar pergi, aku menghentikan kegiatanku sejenak, "ini semua karena eonni! Jika bukan karena dia aku takkan seperti ini. Berapa daun lagi yang kubutuhkan? Haruskah kumenghitungnya? Oh God" inilah salah satu kecerobohanku, aku lupa menghitung semua daun yang kukumpulkan.

Terpaksa aku mengeluarkan lagi daun yang sudah kukumpulkan dan mengitungnya, "1014" aigoo, masih 1000 daun lagi. Tapi daun disini sudah habis kupungut. Haruskah aku memetiknya? Lalu aku hanya bisa mematung menatap daun yang masih berada dipohon.

"tidak ada perintah untuk mengambil daun yang ada dipohonnya" astaga, orang ini suka sekali membuatku terkejut dan tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangku. "terkejut?" tanyanya dan aku mengangguk. "ini untukmu" Minhyuk sunbae memberikan sebuah minuman kaleng, "ambillah dan beristirahatlah sejenak" lalu aku mengikuti perintahnya. Beristirahat sejenak dan meminum minuman kaleng gratisku. "berapa daun yang kau kumpulkan?"

"1014 sunbae. Masih kurang 1000 lagi" jawabku.

"geureu. Sisanya lanjutkan besok jika kau terlambat lagi"

"aku takkan terlambat lagi" ya, aku bertekad akan datang tepat waktu.

"aku ragu jika kau datang tepat waktu. Jika kau datang tepat waktu, tugas ini dianggap selesai. Jika kau terlambat lagi kau harus menyelesaikannya" ucap Minhyuk sunbae enteng.

"jangan merendahkanku sunbae. Aku akan datang tepat waktu" ucapku menatapnya tajam.

"kita lihat saja. Cha, kuantarkan kau kekelas. Setelah ini wali kelasmu akan memberikan bimbingan" ucapnya lalu berjalan duluan. Lagi-lagi aku hanya menyusul dibelakangnya. Tidak bisakah kita jalan berdampingan? Huh? Apa yang kupikirkan? Begini saja cukup. Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!

Kami tiba didepan pintu bertuliskan I-III, "masuklah. Aku sudah mengizinkanmu tadi"

"ne. Gamsahamnida" aku membungkuk sopan padanya lalu masuk ke dalam kelas. "Annyeong" sapaku.

"ah, Jung Soo Jung-ssi, silahkan duduk. Disana" sunbae yang menjadi pengawas kelas ini menunjukkanku salah satu bangku kosong yang terletak dipojok kanan belakang. Aku membungkuk sopan lalu berjalan menuju ketempat dudukku dan duduk dengan nyamannya.

Tak sengaja mataku bertemu dengan mata Minhyuk sunbae yang masih berdiri didepan kelas, tersenyum lembut lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas. Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku keras. Apa yang kupikirkan? Jangan aneh-aneh.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara hak sepatu datang mendekat, "perkenalkan ini wali kelas kalian, Jessica Jung Sonsengnim. Beliau merupakan guru baru disekolah ini" refleks aku langsung menoleh kedepan tepat setelah sunbae memperkenalkan wali kelas kami.

"eonni?" pekikku dan langsung semua mata menatapku. Aku langsung tersenyum kikuk. Ternyata ini kerjaan barunya.

"ahahaha.." tiba-tiba Jessica eonni tertawa garing, "dia dongsaeng saya. Wajar saja jika dia terkejut, saya tidak menceritakan pekerjaan baru saya" jelasnya.

"ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu saya tinggal" sunbae itu membungkuk sopan pada Jessica eonni lalu keluar kelas.

"aku mengawasimu" ucap Jessica eonni tiba-tiba ketika sunbae itu benar-benar pergi dari kelas dan berdiri disebelahku, "bukan karena kau saudaraku, kau mendapatkan perlakukan khusus. Jangan harap itu Krystal-ssi" lanjutnyanya dan aku menunduk malu. Malu? Ya, semuanya kini menatapku. "mari kita lanjutkan"

.

Saat istirahat tiba, dengan cepat aku berlari menyusul eonniku. "eonni, kenapa kau tidak bilang kau bekerja disini" kini langkahku telah sama dengan langkahnya.

"jika aku memberitahumu pasti kau tidak suka. Aku tidak menyangka jika aku menjadi wali kelasmu. Aku hanya sementara disini kok, tugas praktek dari perkuliahanku. Kau tenang saja"

"bukan itu masalahnya. Kau terlalu mengintimidasiku tadi" ucapku lemah.

"begitukah? Maafkan aku" tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti dan aku ikut berhenti, "mungkin ini bawaan dari rumah. Aku akan bersikap biasa padamu besok dan panggil aku sonsengnim jika berada disekolah. Kau membuatku malu tadi"

Ah, aku ingat jika aku memanggilnya eonni ketika sedang mengajar. Kebiasaan dirumah, "saya minta maaf sonsengnim" ucapku sambil membungkuk sopan padanya.

"apa kau membawa bekal yang tadi kusiapkan dimeja makan?"

"tidak, aku buru-buru karena kau tak membangunkanku" jawabku sambil mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"maafkan aku. Pergilah ke kantin, kau harus sarapan jika kau tak ingin sakit" nasihatnya lalu menepuk pundakku dan berjalan pergi meninggalkanku. Bagaimanapun juga aku tak bisa menganggapnya sebagai seorang guru karena kebiasaan dirumah. Tapi akan kucoba, Jung sonsengnim.

"jadi itu saudaramu ya?" astaga, orang ini lagi-lagi mengejutkanku. Senang sekali muncul tiba-tiba.

"Ya! Krystal-ah nanti kita pulang bersama ya" teriak Jessica eonni dari kejauhan. Aduh, dia tidak malu ya berteriak begitu? Aku hanya mengangguk padanya. Lalu ia berjalan pergi.

Aku kembali menatap sunbae yang berada didepanku ini, "Minhyuk sunbae, bisakah sunbae tidak muncul mendadak seperti ini? Jantungku bisa copot" ucapku kesal.

"kau akan terbiasa nanti. Wali kelasmu adalah saudaramu sendiri, menyenangkan sekali"

"apanya yang menyenangkan? Tadi dia mengintimidasiku begitu" ucapku sambil melipat kedua tanganku didada.

"begitu ya" ucapnya sambil mengangguk, "kau mau ke kantin kan? Ayo, kita pergi bersama" ajaknya lalu berjalan duluan. Lagi-lagi ditinggal. Dasar makhluk aneh. Kuikuti saja dia dari belakang.

Sesampainya di kantin aku langsung memesan makanan, "kau duduk saja. Pesananmu biar kubawakan nanti" ucap Minhyuk Sunbae. Aku mengangguk dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Minhyuk sunbae membawakan pesananku dan pesanannya, "ini" ia menyerahkan ramen yang kupesan tadi.

"Krystal? Kenapa saudaramu tadi memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanya Minhyuk sunbae.

"Ah, itu hanya nama panggilanku ketika aku masih di California. Supaya orang-orang disana tidak kesulitan menyebutkan nama koreaku" jelasku.

"baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Krystal" ucap Minhyuk Sunbae, "tapi namanya terlalu bagus. Tidak cocok dengan orangnya" lanjutnya dan aku langsung menatap tajam Minhyuk sunbae. Seenaknya saja dia!

Setelah semua hening, aku langsung mengambil sumpit, "selamat makan" baru saja membuka mulut, bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Aku jadi urung untuk memakan ramenku, "baru saja mau makan sudah bunyi belnya" keluhku.

"makanlah saja. Yang penting perutmu terisi daripada kau pingsan nanti" ucap Minhyuk sunbae yang sudah duluan menyantap makanannya. Masa bodoh ah, benar kata Minhyuk sunbae, yang penting perutku terisi. Masalah aku dihukum nanti itu urusan belakangan. Aku langsung menyantap ramen. Kami makan dalam diam.

"sudah selesai?" tanya Minhyuk sunbae ketika aku meletakkan sumpitku. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawabanku. Ia melirik jam tangannya, "kau terlambat 20 menit. Ikut aku" Minhyuk sunbae berdiri duluan dan aku menatapnya bingung. Aku mendapat hukuman lagi? "kau harus mendapat hukuman karena terlambat masuk" ucapnya. Oh God, dia yang menyuruhku menghabiskan ramenku tapi dia juga yang memberikanku hukuman. Sunbae yang aneh.

Aku ikut berdiri dan mengikutinya. Kami sampai disebuah aula. "besok ada pertemuan perdana diaula ini. Kami belum sempat membersihkannya. Kau bersihkan sekarang juga" Apaaa? Aula ini sebesar lapangan sepak bola dan dia ingin aku membersihkannya? Seorang diri? Namja gila!

"sunbae yakin?" tanyaku.

"tentu saja. Aku akan mengawasimu" lalu ia berjalan menuju panggung aula dan duduk disana. Aku melengos kesal. Tega sekali dia. Aku segera mengambil sapu dan menyapu tiap ruangan ini, dan jangan lupakan omelan yang berhasil keluar dari mulutku.

Aku terduduk ketika selesai menyapu ruangan ini. Lelah sekali. "aaaa" teriakku ketika sesuatu yang dingin menempel dileherku. Aku mendongak dan melihat Minhyuk sunbae membawakanku minuman kaleng dingin lagi.

"nanti lanjut lagi" ucapnya dan ikut duduk disebelahku. Aku mengambil minuman kaleng yang diberikan Minhyuk sunbae.

"gamsahamnida" ucapku sambil membuka minuman kaleng yang diberikannya tadi.

"apa kau akan pulang bersama dengan saudaramu nanti?" tanyanya dan aku mengangguk.

"waeyo?" tanyaku.

"bukan apa-apa" jawabnya sambil menatap kedepan. "5 menit lagi kau harus menyelesaikan semua ini" ucapnya sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"sunbae telah menyiksaku sunbae. Aku lelah" gumamku pelan.

"aku menyiksamu ya?" astaga, dia mendengarnya, "maafkan aku Krystal. Kau boleh kembali ke kelas jika kau lelah. Bilang saja kau tadi bersamaku, sunbae yang mengawasi kelasmu akan memgerti" ucapnya dan aku langsung ikut berdiri.

"tidak tidak tidak. sunbae tidak menyiksaku. Aku juga tidak lelah" dalihku.

"jangan berbohong. Sana kembalilah" ucapnya dan aku hanya bisa menurut. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak padanya. Aku berjalan meninggalkan Minhyuk sunbae namun aku berhenti dan berbalik. Ia masih berdiri diam mematung disana.

Saat didepan pintu aula, "apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ruangan ini baru saja dibersihkan" aku dikejutkan oleh petugas kebersihan sekolah.

"benarkah?" sialan! Aku dikerjai Minhyuk sunbae! Kurang ajar sekali dia. "kalau begitu maafkan aku" aku langsung berlari menunju kelas.

Sesampai didepan pintu kelas, aku mengetuk pintu dan semua mata tertuju padaku -lagi-. "annyeong sunbae. Maaf terlambat. Tadi saya~"

"aku sudah tahu. Duduklah Jung Soo Jung-ssi" huh? sudah tahu apa? Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lalu duduk di bangkuku dan mendengarkan kelanjutan yang dibicarakan sunbae.

.

Akhirnya, waktu yang kutunggu-tunggu tiba. Waktunya pulang. Aku segera berkemas dan keluar kelas setelah sunbae keluar. Aku berjalan cepat menuju tempat parkir dimana eonniku sudah menunggu.

"eonni? Eh, maksudku sonsengnim" sapaku hormat ketika sampai dimobil Jessica eonni.

"kau ini. Cepat masuk. Aku ada keperluan penting" perintahnya dan aku buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobil. Jessica eonni langsung menancap gas keluar sekolah.

"aku tadi melihat kau berjalan bersama seorang pria? Siapa dia?" tanya eonni tiba-tiba.

"dia sunbaeku, dia ketua pengurus masa orientasi eonni" jawabku.

"sepertinya dia baik"

"baik? baik apanya eonni? dia mengerjaiku tadi. Badanku sampai pegal-pegal" keluhku.

"yang penting dia tidak mencakarmu, menjambakmu atau melakukan perbuatan penyiksaan fisik yang kejam padamu. Diluar itu, eonni setuju-setuju saja dengan yang dia lakukan padamu" ucapnya. Dia sama sekali tidak membantu. Bukannya membela adiknya sendiri malah membela Sunbae itu. Ck!

Tiba-tiba kami berhenti tepat dikantor pusat pengiriman barang, "tunggu sebentar ya" eonni keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam kantor itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia keluar membawa sebuah paket ukuran besar.

"apa itu?" tanyaku ketika ia meletakkan paket itu dikursi belakang.

"kiriman dari eomma. Dia bilang ini titipan untuk Ibu Kang Minhwa, teman SMAku dulu" jelasnya ketika ia kembali ke kursi mengemudinya.

"jadi sekarang kita akan menemuinya?" tanyaku.

"ne, lebih baik lebih cepat. Aku tak mau direpotkan lagi" jawabnya. Ya, eonniku memang orang yang agak malas jika disuruh menyampaikan paket pada orang lain. Apalagi harus mengantarkan kerumah orang itu, pasti dumelannya akan keluar sepanjang jalan. Eonni menyalakan mesin mobil lalu melajukan mobilnya pergi meninggalkan kantor pusat pengiriman barang.

Kami tiba disebuah cafe, "ikut masuk atau tunggu disini?" tanyanya.

"ikut" aku ikut keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam cafe mengikuti eonniku. Eonniku berjalan menuju dua orang laki-laki yang duduk membelakangi pintu masuk. Eonni langsung duduk dihadapan mereka.

"annyeonghaseyo" sapaku sopan pada dua laki-laki yang mungkin tak kukenal itu. "sunbae?" aku terkejut ketika melihat salah satu laki-laki itu adalah Minhyuk sunbae?

"ah, jadi pria tadi adiknya Minhwa ya? Mereka satu sekolah" jelas Jessica eonni pada pria yang dipanggil Minhwa itu.

"duduk" ucap Minhwa itu. Aku duduk tepat dihadapan Minhyuk sunbae, "jadi ini yang namanya adikmu? Seingatku dulu kau masih sangat kecil saat aku datang kerumah. Kau tidak ingat?" aku hanya memiringkan wajahku bingung.

"ck, jangan membuatnya bingung Minhwa!" ucap Jessica eonni, "aniya, dia berbohong. Ia tak pernah kerumah" Minhwa itu langsung tertawa. Ih, kakak sama adiknya sama aja. Suka mengerjaiku seenaknya.

"kalian mau pesan apa? Kutraktir"

"Milkshake" ucapku spontan. Jessica eonni langsung menyenggolkan dan menatapku 'dasar tidak sopan' -itu yang terkandung dalam tatapannya-.

"ah, baiklah. Bagaimana denganmu Jessica?" tawarnya pada eonniku.

"sama saja dengannya" jawab eonni. Minhwa itu memanggil pelayan dan memesan apa yang kami pesan tadi.

"aku tadi berencana ingin mengantar paket ini. Tapi kok malah merepotkan begini sampai menraktir kami segala" ucap Jessica eonni. Sok bijak sekali dia, bukankah ini yang biasa ia sukai? Mendapatkan traktiran.

"tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja ini sebagai reunian" ucapnya. Lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari mereka berdua. Astaga, aku terkejut. Minhyuk sunbae rupanya tengah menatapku. Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku didepan wajahnya dan sesaat ia terdasar dari lamunannya.

"kau merusak lamunanku!" ucapnya dengan garang padaku. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Minhyuk-ah, apa dongsaengku berbuat nakal pagi ini disekolah?" tanya eonniku. Atas dasar apa dia berani menanyakan hal itu?

"dia tidak nakal kok. Dia anak yang baik dan penurut" ucapnya membuatku tersenyum dalam hati, "dia selalu tepat waktu" lanjutnya dan cukup membuatku tersinggung.

"benarkah? berarti dia tidak terlambat kan tadi?" Minhyuk sunbae menggeleng sebagai jawabannya dan dianggukan oleh eonniku.

Tak lama kemudian pesanannya datang. Aku langsung menyeruput milkshake yang ada dihadapanku ini. "kau lucu ketika sedang kesal" bisik Minhyuk sunbae. Aku langsung tersedak dan batuk-batuk.

"gwenchana?" tanya eonni panik.

"aku baik-baik saja" ucapku setelah batuk-batukku hilang. Jessica eonni mengangguk dan kembali dengan urusannya. Aku menatap tajam Minhyuk sunbae. Beraninya dia membuatku tersedak seperti ini.

.

Akhirnya kami sampai dirumah setelah mengantarkan paket tadi. Betapa malunya aku, Minhyuk sunbae dan Jessica eonni terus-terusan mengejekku.

"aku mau tidur. Aku lelah" pamitku dan segera beranjak menuju kamar. Sesampainya dikamar, tanpa mengganti seragamku, aku langsung membanting tubuhku diranjang.

**Drrrtt... Drrrtt...**

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Mengganggu saja sih.

**One Message.**

**Soojung-ah, coba lihat keluar jendela. Kang Minhyuk.**

Mataku membulat kaget melihat pengirim pesan dan isi pesan ini. Buru-buru aku berlari menuju jendela dan menatap keluar jendela kamarku. Kamarku terletak dilantai dua dan aku melihat seorang pria disebrang sana berdiri didekat mobil. Sedetik kemudian pria itu melambaikan tangannya, padaku?

**Drrrtt... Drrrtt...**

**One Message.**

**Sekarang aku tahu rumahmu. Besok pagi akan kujemput kau agar tepat waktu disekolah.**

Setelah membaca pesan itu, aku melihat keluar jendela dan melihat Minhyuk sunbae sudah melajukan mobilnya.

Apa dia stalkerku sampai mengikutiku begini? Dasar sunbae aneh! Aku kembali menuju ranjangku dan berbaring. Kututup mataku semoga setelah ini aku tertidur. Aku benar-benar lelah.

.

Huh? Seperti ada yang bergetar. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar aku mencari sumber getaran itu. Ah, rupanya ponselku masih dalam mode getar.

"yeoboseyo?" aku mengangkat panggilan dari ponselku. Mengganggu tidurku saja sih.

**'ya! Sudah berapa pesan dan berapa kali aku menghubungimu hah! Kemana saja kau?'**

"huh? nuguseyo?" apa orang itu tidak tahu jika aku masih dalam keadaan mengantuk begini? Tak tahu diri sekali.

**'Kang Min Hyuk!'**

"Ah, Kang Min Hyuk!"

'...' hening.

"Minhyuk sunbae?" teriakku ketika sadar yang menghubungiku adalah Minhyuk sunbae. Aku langsung meloncat bangun.

**'kau pasti baru bangun tidur kan? Sekarang lihat jam berapa ini hah? Pemalas!'**

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah jam wekerku, "setengah delapan?" teriakku.

**'tidak perlu berteriak begitu! Telingaku jadi sakit tahu'** dumel Minhyuk sunbae. Namanya juga terkejut, pasti berteriak. Dasar bodoh!

"maaf sunbae. Maaf. Jadi ada keperluan apa sunbae menghubungiku? Ah, iya darimana sunbae mengetahui nomor ponselku ini? Perasaan aku tidak memberikanmu nomorku tadi"

**'itu tidak penting aku mengetahui nomor ponselmu darimana. Yang jelas tujuanku menghubungimu adalah memberitahumu jika besok kau dilarang berangkat sekolah sebelum aku datang menjemputmu. Ini bukan pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab iya dan tidak. Tapi ini perintah seorang senior pada siswa baru!'**

Huh? Apa semua siswa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh senior? Kenapa malah mereka berlaku seenak jidat mereka saja sih?

**'ya! Kau mengerti?'**

"Ne? Ah, ne aku mengerti"

**'baguslah. Jika kau melanggar akan mendapat hukuman dua kali lipat!'**

Nah apalagi diancam seperti ini. Dasar senior tukang ancam, tukang suruh-suruh! "ne sunbae. Aku mengerti"

**'kalau begitu segeralah mandi dan makan malam. Tepat jam setengah sembilan aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Jika tidak kau angkat, terima hukumanmu!'**

"Ta~" baru saja ingin menolak, sambungan teleponnya diputus sepihak oleh Minhyuk sunbae. Dasar sunbae aneh!

Lalu aku melihat 35 messages dan 50 panggilan tak terjawab. Dan itu semua dari Minhyuk sunbae. Kurang kerjaan sekali dia. Setelah menghapus semua pesan dari Minhyuk yang tidak penting itu, aku langsung mandi. Ini sudah malam. Tega sekali Jessica eonni tidak membangunkanku.

Sebelum mandi, aku pergi ke kamar sebelah yaitu kamar Jessica eonni. Aku langsung saja masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Ah, rupanya ia tidur juga. Mungkin ia sama lelahnya juga denganku.

Aku kembali kekamarku, tidak jadi membangunkan Jessica eonni karena tidak tega melihatnya tengah terlelap.

.

Selesai mandi, aku langsung memasak makan malam untukku dan untuk Jessica eonni. Eonni masih terlelap makanya aku yang memasak.

"Soojung-ah, maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Seharusnya aku yang memasak untukmu" aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati eonniku tengah mengacak rambutnya. Dia masih terlihat ngantuk.

"mandi sana. Kau kusam sekali"

"baiklah. Aku akan mandi" lalu eonni kembali menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya lagi.

Makan malam telah siap. Aku duduk di meja makan sambil menunggu Jessica eonni turun dari kamarnya.

"Krystal-ah, apa kau melihat ponselku?" teriak Jessica eonni saat menuruni anak tangga.

"tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya"

"lalu, kemana ponselku pergi?" tanyanya ketika sudah duduk bersamaku dan aku hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu tidak tahu.

"makan saja dulu. Nanti kita cari bersama" usulku dan eonni setuju. Kami menikmati makan malam bersama.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Jessica eonni yang membersihkan piring kotornya. Atas kemauannya sendiri sih.

Aku duduk diruang tengah sambil menikmati acara televisi.

_Butterfly Ja ije alasseo_

_Wae neul aswiwo hago ttaelon miwo haeneun jileul Neol saranghaessdeon geoya_

_Deo isang gamchul su eobseo geu maleul jeonhaejwo butterfly_

Ponselku tiba-tiba berdering. Aku langsung menatap layar ponsel. Minhyuk sunbae? Aku langsung melirik jam dinding, tepat pukul setengah sembilan malam.

"yeoboseyo?"

'lama sekali kau mengangkatnya!'

Dasar sunbae bawel! "maafkan aku sunbae"

'apa kau ada dirumah sekarang?'

"ne. Wa~" ih lagi-lagi diputus secara sepihak. Baru saja ingin menanyakan kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu. Eh, sudah main diputus saja.

Ting Tong.. Ting Tong..

"biar aku yang buka" baru saja aku ingin berdiri membukakan pintu, Jessica eonni sudah berjalan mendahului niatku. "Ah, Minhyuk" sambut eonni ketika sudah membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu. Apa? Minhyuk sunbae? "masuk masuk" lalu eonni mempersilahkan Minhyuk sunbae duduk diruang tengah.

"annyeong" sapaku. Dia hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Jessica eonni duduk disebelahku sedangkan Minhyuk sunbae duduk tepat dihadapanku.

"ada keperluan apa Minhyuk kemari?" tanya Jessica eonni to the point.

Minhyuk sunbae kelihatan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, "ini. Ponsel noona tertinggal di cafe. Maaf baru sempat mengembalikan malam-malam begini. Hyung sedang sibuk makanya saya yang kemari." jelas Minhyuk sunbae. Tunggu, bukankah tadi ia sudah kemari? Kenapa tidak langsung menyerahkan saja tadi? Kenapa juga harus malam-malam begini?

"Ponselku" Jessica eonni terlihat kegirangan dan mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Minhyuk, "jinjja gomawo. Maaf merepotkanmu ya"

"tidak direpotkan sama sekali"

"ah, mau minum apa?" tawar Jessica eonni.

"tidak usah repot-repot noona"

"tunggu sebentar ya" Jessica eonni berdiri dan meninggalkan kami berdua.

"ya! ingat! kau harus menungguku besok" ucapnya dan aku hanya mengangguk.

"sunbae, bukannya tadi setelah dari cafe, sunbae mengikuti kami sampai dirumah? Kenapa tidak langsung saja mengembalikan ponsel eonniku?" tanyaku to the point.

"aku ada pelajaran tambahan. Jika aku ketahuan membolos, bisa-bisa aku digorok oleh hyungku. Kau tidak tahu betapa kejamnya hyungku itu" jawab Minhyuk sunbae. Lalu aku hanya manggut-manggut.

"huh? Jjinja? Tapi menurutku dia orang baik-baik. Tidak sejahat yang sunbae gambarkan"

"ck, kau ini. Aku kan dongsaengnya. Yang mengerti lebih dalam tentang hyungku! Kau hanya orang asing yang tidak tahu apa-apa" ck! Kenapa dia malah menaikkan suaranya? Aku kan hanya berpendapat saja. Yah aku hanya bisa memutar bola mataku sebagai jawabanku. "maafkan aku"

"maaf? What for?" tanyaku bingung ketika Minhyuk sunbae tiba-tiba mengatakaan maaf padaku.

"aku sudah meninggikan suaraku padamu"

"ah, tidak apa-apa. Apa yang sunbae ucapkan itu ada benarnya kok"

"silahkan minum" Jessica eonni datang dan membawa sebuah nampan berisi segelas Milktea untuk Minhyuk sunbae. "semoga kau suka ya"

"jadi merepotkan" ucap Minhyuk sunbae sungkan. Lalu Minhyuk sunbae meminum minuman ala Jessica eonni. "rasanya enak. saya suka buatan noona"

"Ah, jjinja? Biasanya aku selalu gagal membuatkan minuman untuk seseorang" ucap jujur Jessica eonni. Lalu aku mengintip ke dalam gelas yang disuguhkan pada Minhyuk sunbae. Kosong. Yakin itu enak?

"takut kemalaman. Saya pamit dulu, takut hyung marah jika pulang kemalaman"

"ah, kau benar. Soojungie, antar Minhyuk ke depan" Ye? Kenapa aku sih? Lalu Minhyuk sunbae berdiri dan kami -aku dan eonni- ikut berdiri. Minhyuk sunbae membungkuk hormat pada eonniku dan aku mengantarkan Minhyuk sunbae hingga mobilnya.

Ketika Minhyuk sunbae hendak masuk kedalam mobil, "sunbae tunggu" lalu aku melirik ke belakang, tidak ada Jessica eonni, "sunbae serius minuman tadi enak? Gelasnya juga kosong"

"sebenarnya rasanya aneh. Tapi tidak sopan jika aku bilang tidak enak. Kalau dia tersinggung bagaimana? Aku tidak suka menyinggung perasaan orang lain terlebih seorang wanita"

"begitu ya" aku manggut-manggut mendengar ucapan Minhyuk sunbae, "cha, hati-hati dijalan"

Minhyuk sunbae masuk ke dalam mobil lalu melajukan mobilnya keluar dari rumahku. Yah, dia sunbae yang menyebalkan tapi memiliki sifat yang baik. Orang zaman sekarang suka sekali memiliki kepribadian ganda ya. Kita lihat saja besok, semoga Masa Orientasiku terhindar dari hukuman seperti tadi.

**TBC**

* * *

**Annyeong~**

**Saya kembali dan membawa sebuah FF dan inilah FF pertama dengan cast Krystal dan Minhyuk a.k.a Chanyong and Bona couple. Wkwk..**

**Semoga readers suka yaaaa...**

**Maaf jika banyak typo atau yah kekurangan lainnya.**

**Thanks to Readers, Siders and My Editor XD**

**Reviewnya jangan lupa yaaaa.**

**Thankyou *bow***


End file.
